daysofourlivesfandomcom-20200215-history
Brady Black and Kristen DiMera
Brady Black and Kristen DiMera are a fictional couple on the NBC soap opera Days of Our Lives. History Kristen DiMera returned to town. Sure that she was back to cause trouble for his father and Marlena, Brady kept a close eye on Kristen. They served together on the church board. Brady began to develop an attraction to Kristen. And she used that attraction to her advantage. She wanted revenge on John and Marlena, and she thought that sleeping with Brady was the perfect move. So, she hired a man to attack her in front of Brady, knowing that Brady would step in and save her. Brady was also attacked during this altercation, sending him to the hospital. Kristen was by his side and took care of him while he healed, all the while planning to trap him into a relationship, then dump him, leaving him broken heated, just as his father had done to her. Once they started dating, Kristen almost immediately began scheming for their secret relationship to come out. When John and Marlena found out, they were horrified and disowned Brady. He would not apologize to them or any of his family for his relationship. Brady fell in love with Kristen and proposed to her. EJ and Stefano both questioned Kristen's intentions for Brady, mainly, her ability to go through with hurting Brady. Kristen insisted that she would see her new plan (to have Brady walk in on her in bed with John) through. But when Brady presented Kristen with a wedding present -- adoption papers for their future child -- Kristen began to doubt whether or not she could go through with the whole thing. On the eve of their wedding, John showed up at Kristen's hotel room. He had decided that the only way to break up Kristen and Brady was for Brady to see them in bed together. But, Kristen couldn't go through with it. She turned John down and ran to see Brady. But Marlena had gotten to Brady first. She had a photo of Kristen paying off the man who attacked Brady. When Kristen arrived at the mansion, she tried to lie and then finally explained the truth to Brady. Brady left her and called off their wedding. Kristen was crushed. Just as Marlena was prepared to celebrate her win, Kristen told Marlena that earlier that night, John had come to her hotel room and tried to seduce her. Kristen might have lost Brady, but she took some joy in believing that Marlena also lost John. But, Kristen still blamed Marlena for ruining her relationship with Brady, and was determined to make Marlena pay. When Marlena's son, Eric Brady, went out of town on business, Kristen followed him. She sneaked into his room, shot him with a memory-erasing drug-filled dart, lured him into bed, and raped him. She video taped their sexual encounter and had it edited to look like Eric was a willing participant. She put the video on a flash drive and planned to show the video at the consecration of St. Luke's Academy, the school that Eric worked so hard to get built. But on the day of the consecration, Brady informed Kristen that he learned that she was the one who stopped things from going further with John. Brady wanted to give their relationship another chance. Thrilled, Kristen agreed and kept the video hidden. Kristen met with the doctor who supplied her with the drugs she used to poison Eric multiple times to confirm that Eric wouldn't remember anything. Once satisfied, she proceeded on with her life, even working along side Eric to select scholarship winners for the new school. Brady told a very disappointed Marlena and Victor that he and Kristen were back together. The two formed an uneasy alliance to break up Brady and Kristen for good. Kristen became worried though when she thought that she might be pregnant. She bought a pregnancy test and ran into Jennifer on her way home from the drug store. Jennifer saw the test and asked Kristen if she and Brady were pregnant. Kristen confessed that she had slept with another man when she and Brady were apart, but didn't tell Jennifer who the man was. Jennifer was supportive of Kristen and after she took the test, Kristen called Jennifer to say that it was a false alarm. Kristen asked Jennifer to keep quiet about sleeping with another man. Jennifer agreed. However, Marlena was in the hallway of the DiMera mansion picking up Sydney when Kristen was making the phone call. Marlena heard Kristen confess to sleeping with another man. Marlena teamed up with Victor and Nicole to find out Kristen's secret. An uneasy alliance with Nicole soon formed as well, and Nicole told Marlena about a flash drive that Kristen was adamant to be kept secret. Marlena knew that she had to find the flash drive. Meanwhile, Kristen and Brady were growing closer. Brady revealed how much he loved Kristen during Pre-Cana counseling. She was thrilled and wanted to move up the wedding. She knew Marlena, Victor, and Nicole opposed the wedding, but she was determined to marry Brady. Kristen frequently checked with Dr. Chyka to be sure that Eric would not remember what she did to him. Despite all of his guarantees, Eric did remember. But he thought it was Nicole who raped him. Kristen thought she was in the clear. But then she learned that Marlena had her flash drive with the video on it. Kristen hired a man to attack and rob Marlena. He failed at his task but lied to Kristen that he threw the flash drive into the river. However, the flash drive was on the ground in the park where Marlena was attacked. Parker happened to pick it up when he was playing and showed it to Daniel. Daniel took it, thinking that it belonged to someone, and intended to open it to see if he could find out who's drive it was. But, before he could do so, he was called away from his desk. Marlena came into Daniel's office to leave him a note. When she reached for a pad from his desk, she found the flash drive. She recognized it as Kristen's. She tried to open it, but it was encrypted. So, she took it to Victor and his team was finally able to open it the morning of Brady and Kristen's wedding. He watched it and was shocked to see Eric on the video. Victor tried to show the video to Brady, but Brady wouldn't hear Victor out. Victor knew that Brady had planned on showing a video for Kristen during their wedding, so he convinced Marlena to swap out the DVDs. On the day of Brady and Kristen's wedding, with Eric officiating, Marlena unknowingly played the tape of Kristen raping Eric. Everyone was horrified and Kristen ran out of the church. Brady followed her and demanded an explanation. She said that Eric had seduced her, and since the video was edited to make it look like Eric was a consenting party, Brady believed Kristen. But, Kristen knew that as soon as he talked to Eric, Brady wouldn't believe her. So, she fled Salem. Brady did confront Eric and didn't believe him. The two fought. But, after Hope and Roman had enough faith in Eric's account to open an investigation against Kristen, Brady knew that Eric was right. Brady told Hope that he'd cooperate in any way to help put Kristen in jail. Brady received a mysterious call from a man who claimed to know where Kristen was. Brady was hesitant, but went to meet the man and paid him for his information. Brady was directed to a crack house in Salem. He did not find Kristen there, but he did take some drugs from the house before he left. He ended up using soon after. But, he insisted to his family that he was trying to stop. To keep up the ruse of someone who had overdosed and was trying to change, Brady started attending AA meetings. He met Theresa Donovan there, and the two immediately butted heads. But, eventually, their relationship turned flirtatious. Theresa could tell that Brady wasn't serious about AA, so the two would meet to drink together. Theresa was drawn to Brady and jealous of his rich lifestyle. Theresa liked that her relationship with Brady bothered Maggie, Jennifer, and Daniel. Soon, she grew fond of Brady too, enough to turn down Liam Frazier's advances when he seemed to take an interest in her. Brady used Theresa as a distraction as well. John Black had returned to Salem and wanted to mend fences with Brady. But, Brady could still only see Kristen when he looked at John and was not open to any reconciliation efforts. Brady started going back to NA meetings and told Theresa that they needed to annul their marriage. He said that he needed to get his life back together. He tried to fly in doctors to look at John's case, but they all said that it was hopeless. But, around the same time, Kristen was captured and brought back to town. She told Marlena that in exchange for Eric refusing to testify against her, she would produce a doctor with a new formula that would save a sick John. But, she didn't want Brady to know about the offer. Marlena agreed and, reluctantly, so did Eric. Brady was horrified to see Kristen in town. He told her to stay away from John. And, even though he told her that he wanted space, Brady returned to Theresa for comfort to forget about Kristen. Theresa thought there was hope that they'd reunite. She found out she was pregnant, but then had the baby stolen from her by Kristen, who surgically removed the fetus and had it implanted into her. In Mother's Day 2020, Brady and Kristen welcomed their daughter, who is currently presumed dead as she is currently switched at birth by her great grandfather Victor Kiriakis and Xander Kiriakis and being raised as Mackenzie Horton. Category:Couples